Translating the Hn
by Puppet-Strings-Dee
Summary: it is what is says, lol. really its just a bunch of random scenes. please read it lol.rated K for swearing.. PSD
1. Translating the Hn

TranslatingTheHn

By: PSD

* * *

OOookkk! This is what you get from reading to much fanfiction, watching to many episodes on youtube, re-reading your manga 10 million times, AND running out of pictures to look at on deviantart! You get: Translating the Hn! This is basically reading between the lines of what the naruto characters say, and sasukes reply to it.

This is how its going down ok. hers an exapleof what itll look like just so you dont get confussed like my mom and my friends did.

* * *

**Charater**

"Something to Sasuke"

_What they actualy mean_

**Sasuke**

"Hn"

_What the Hn Means

* * *

_

And thats about it! So uh.. hope you tihnk its funny, because after reading it four times... its not for me lol..

Peaceout from P.S.D

* * *

**Naruto**

"Hey Sasuke I think your gay"

_Sasuke your a bag of douche_

**Sasuke**

"Shut up dobe"

_Nu-uh! YOUR the bag of douche ya big meanie!

* * *

_

**Sakura**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE! EEEEEE! I LOVE YOU! EEEEE!"

_...rape me._

**Sasuke**

ignores her

_Loser.

* * *

_

**Ino**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Sasuke-kun, wanna train together?"

_Wanna train so I can accidently get hurt n make you carry me home?_

**Sasuke**

"No."

_Im not stupid.

* * *

_

**Shikamaru**

"...zzz..."

_...zzz..._

**Sasuke  
**"...pft"

_I'll second that!

* * *

_

**Choji**

eats his chips "what up"

_Hey, I know you haha!_

**Sasuke**

"..."

_But of course.

* * *

_

**Hinata**

"..." Blush

_I'm to shy to talk to you..blush_

**Sasuke**

"..."

_'nough said.

* * *

_

**Shino**

"...Im leaving now."

_I dont wanna talk. Especially to you._

**Sasuke**

"Meh."

_Well.. uh... I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU EITHER!

* * *

_

**Kiba**

" LDGLFDAFDGADSFHGFJSJU64USUJSTRS! YAHOOOOOO!"

_Yo, Hinatas mine. So back off bra'_

**Sasuke**

"...wtf.."

_Damnit...Bastard.

* * *

_

**Neji**

"I hate you"

_DAMN FRESHMAN!_

**Sasuke**

"I hate you to."

_I MAWNA BEAT CHUU!

* * *

_

**Tenten**

"...hi.."

_Im one of the only girls who diesnt like you haha!_

**Sasuke**

"...nods"

_I appreciate it. Thanks for not stalking me.

* * *

_

**Lee**

"SAKURA!"

_Mine!_

**Sasuke**

"..ew."

_You can HAVE her.

* * *

_

**Gaara**

glare glare

_I like sunshine and butterflies! love love_

**Sasuke**

smirk

_heh. Me too.

* * *

_

**Temari**

"You's pretty coo' "

_I like Shikamaru better._

**Sasuke**

"..."

_Hmph. I so cooler then him... sulks arnt I? _(me: no.)

* * *

**Kankuro**

"asshole."

_I LIKE TO DANCE IN MA UNDERPANTS! dance dance_

**Sasuke**

smirk

_True dat bra'

* * *

_

**Kakashi**

giggle

_mmmmmmmmm hehehe_

**Sasuke**

"..." sweatdrop

_ew.

* * *

_

**Gai**

pose

_Im da best_

**Sasuke**

"ew"

_no. i am.

* * *

_

**Kurneai**

"I dunno you but, hi"

_Wussup bitch_

**Sasuke**

"..uh hi"

_Wurrrd

* * *

_

**Asuma**

nods

_hey_

**Sasuke**

nods

_hi.

* * *

_

**Iruka**

"Sasuke, did you do your homework?"

_Did you do that stuff i said would make yyou smarter_

**Sasuke**

"No sensei"

_YOU NEVER SAID IT WOULD MAKE ME SMART!...ER!

* * *

_

**Itachi**

"Hello Brother"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA I KILLED THE FAMILY AND LEFT YOU TO SUFFER!_

**Sasuke**

"hn."

_I cant believe you'd do that to me. We were tight man! We were like best friends then you pull that shit? NO! i'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! and not to mention your hair is so last year, like omg dude, get with the fikken program! I am ASHAMED to know you! Y'know, I had a dream ok! I dreamed I was gunna gorw up happy, have lots of friends, a beautiful wife, and cute adorable children! now im left with a life of dark lies and traders, 2 friends, single and CHILD-LESS! besides the fact that im still 15, but I SHOULD HAVE A GIRLDFRIEND BUT NO! YOUR LITTLE PLAN MADE ME EMO! AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN TOWN LIKES EMO MEN! kinda weird eh, anyways! my point is, that was very selfish of you to do that, and mother would scold you if she was here. Not to mention father wouldnt be to proud, I mean you could taken me with you! God, and save me from the annoying girls who provoke my anger. Pft. Cheap asshole.

* * *

_

k I didnt expect the talk with Itachi would be so long, but i kept on writing things that came into my mind lol. And yes, the Hn actually means all that. lol anyways im sick n i gotta go get un sick,and when i am, i shall upload more! just dont rag on me about spelling please... REVIEWWW


	2. Translating the Glare

**Translating The Glare**

_By: PSD_

OOookkk! Aight same sweet deal as before, except this time its more weirrd n for Gaara! as suggested by **LovingTheOgre **so this is life with Gaara: Translating the Glare!

This is version 2.0, its the Gaara version of translating the hn.

This is how its going down- wait.. you know the drill haha, unless you didnt read the first version...

ONWARDS WITH GAARAS GLARE!

* * *

**Deidara**

insert giggle here

_Heh shveeet_

**Gaara**

Glare

_Dude, not cool.

* * *

_

**Temari**

"Heh, hey Gaara"

_Aw dearest brother I wuv ' oo_

**Gaara**

Glare

_Of course.

* * *

_

**Kankuro**

"Yo"

_Pimp my ride, bitchesss!_

**Gaara**

Glare

_hells yeah mo'fuckaz

* * *

_

**Sasuke**

"Ima keels yew"

_On yo' knees maggot!_

**Gaara**

Glare

_No you get on yo' knees fool.

* * *

_

**Sakura**

"...SQUEE!"

_Hurrah.._

**Gaara**

thinking: must kill her.

_Must kill the pink one.

* * *

_

**Naruto**

"Get a fuckin' life you emo fag"

_Don't kill me but..._

**Gaara**

"...cheh."

_Yeh. right.

* * *

_

**Kiba**

" LDGLFDAFDGADSFHGFJSJU64USUJSTRS! YAHOOOOOO!"

_Yo, Hinatas mine. So back off bra'_

**Gaara**

"...Wtf.."

_Bastard.

* * *

_

**Shino**

"..."

_I dont even know you dude._

**Gaara**

"..."

_Aight im outtie, peace.

* * *

_

**Hinata**

"...blush"

_Heh... um.. hi..._

**Gaara**

"...cheh."

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee she blushed at me! hehhehehehehehhe... o.0

* * *

_

**Sasori**

"..."

_Doesnt I knows you?.. i swear I do... hmm.._

**Gaara**

o.0?

_You pimped my brothers ride dawwwgg

* * *

_

_**(PSD: shit.. who else does gaara know... uhh...)

* * *

**_

**Gatomon**

"gatomon, DIGIVOLVE!"

_...Turn into angelwomon so I can make out wiith angelmon... aand so Kari can blush at Tk and live ahppily ever after and so davis can suffer MWUAHAHHHAHAHA- ... i mean... digivolve!_

**Gaara**

"Yo, Wtf Dei!"

_Damn it PSD what the hell are you on... jezz

* * *

_

**Pinocchio**

"Theres a floating eye following me!" (nose grows)

_Believe me! (nose grows)_

**Gaara**

"AHK FUDGE-CRACKERS ON PIE!"

_Damnit Pinny, you stabbed my third eye... AGAIN! _...

* * *

**Telemarketer**

"Would you like to buy a hoover vaccum?"

_Buy one beesh_.

**Gaara**

"No."

_...Maybe I should have...

* * *

_

**Chocolate**

"Yo, screw off dude"

_Bite me, dumbass._

**Gaara**

"Noh!"

_DONT MIND IF I DOO!11!1!six!11

* * *

_

**Puppet-strings-dee**

"yo what up"

_...Ima rape chu, cuz you da smex, un._

**Gaara**

"Yo"

_Glare

* * *

_

**Eric Szmazda (Greg sanders: CSI los vagas)**

"I found your finger prints on the dead body of (insert name here) from the hidden rain village."

_Bitch you fucked._

**Gaara**

"...snap"

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

_

_**(I HAD to do this for the last one... Id hate myself if i didnt... lol)

* * *

**_

**Lee**

"...ZE POW'A OF YOUTH IS IN YOU!"

_Want me to help with your... youthfullness, Gaara san?_

**Gaara**

"...(cough).."

_Hellz yeh bring it on I ben wait foo' what took so long damn, i had to get by with simple M rated stories on written by crazed fangirls cuz you hadn't clued! Like daaaaaayym I thought me sending you that deviantART link woulda hit you like a ton of bricks! shit man, your almost 2 years older then me! hows dence are yo-- ARE YOU DRUNK!.. AGAIN! ERGG! EVERY. DAMN. MONTH. YOU. DO. THIS. TO. ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! MOMMA I MISS YOU GAHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAH (Gets evil smile n turns into Shukkaku) ITS GO TIME!

* * *

_

And thats it for Gaara... lol only because he doesnt really know people on the show.. so I had to stop myself befor I went over bord. I thinkk the chocolate thing was a tad weird... but i almost wrote him talking to a water bottle, n a lava lamp so i had to stop.

Lol if you hadnt noticed, Kibas reaction is the same as before, And yes, I finished off with the trademark, one word means a whole paragraph lol. S'all good haha. T-t-t-t-thats all folks! o.0

Peace.

!Dei-Chan;


	3. Reading between the lines

Translating The Misconception

By: PSD

* * *

Dun dun dunnn version 3.0! This is a little different from the normal translaty-majiggy I do, but its still translating so.. yehh. 

TRANSLATING THE Misconception! I think this one diserves an example! so... this is how this one works:

* * *

**  
Character A  
**Lyrics to a song  
**_Song and Artist _**

_How it would mean in their perspective.

* * *

_

It probably sounds weird, but its quite easy once you see what im talking about.. lol yehh so read on. This is probaby the only lyric translation ill do so if you dont like it, dont fret! 

Eh.. oh yeah.. this one might be less funny, because the majority of song on my computer are emo/heartbreaker/breakup songs.. so expect it to be depressing like Narutos for example.. and 75 of the other ones.. but anyways.

And the last line of the lyric, will be the same last line of the persons thought.. IT WILL BE BOLDED!

now, let us begin with a funny one...

* * *

**  
Kakashi  
**This the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
**It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun **

_**Ignition -R Kelly ** _

_I'm going to have me a good time, and I'm ready to gooo, Kurenai's lookin' good and I KNOW Asuma wants her, but I am getting drunk so I'll beat him up and I dont care what you think because** it's the freakin' weekend baby, I'm about to have me some fun! ** _

**aka-  
**_  
**It's my day off and I'll do what I want with it.****

* * *

**_

**Kiba  
**Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls world wild through their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly i can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
B.I. they call me candle guy,  
simply because **I am on fire  
**  
_**My Love -Justin Timberlake (Ft. T.I) ** _

_YAAA HINATA! YO- GO OUT WITH ME! NARUTO'S TO STUPID TO NOT NOTICE YOU!D.A.T.E.M.E! SEE, I'M SO MUCH COOLER PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! IM DA SHIZZZ!** I AM ON FIRE!****

* * *

**_

**Hinata  
**Tell me baby,  
What's Your story  
Where You come from and  
where you wanna go this time.  
Tell me lover, **are you lonely? **

_**Tell Me Baby -Red Hot Chili Peppers ** _

_FUCKING SHOW US YEEEEER EYES! I WANNA SEE! GAAH YOU HAVE TO MANY SECRETS! GAH! YOU CANT GET A CHICK IF YOU DONT LET OTHERS IN! C'MON SHINO TELL ME,** ARE YOU LONELY?****

* * *

**_

**Shino  
**Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall  
**Confussing what is real. **

_**Crawling -Linkin Park ** _

_i have bugs living in me? I don't know Dee is making this one a pun. Shes** confussing what is real.****

* * *

**_

**Sasuke  
**It's a false sense of acomplishment,  
Everytime i quit.  
Anyone can see my every thought,  
**It isn't hard. **

_**Pain -Jimmy eat world ** _

_I try hard to sucseed, and fail, and when that happens.. my actions become easier then a picture book to read,** It isnt hard..****

* * *

**_

**Naruto  
**Talk to me, talk to me,  
Am I doing this right?  
Talk to me, talk to me,  
Are you feeling alright?  
I've been waiting for this my whole life,  
**and here you are tonight.. **

_**Talk to me -George ** _

_I cant believe I've been so blind... Why didn't you say something? Are you ok? I mean, I didn't mean to be so stupid.. I just went after Sakura because she was the closest girl to me.. I've always wanted a girl by my side.. heh.. everyone would be phsyced out.. "Silly ol' Naruto landed himself a good girl.. a cute one at that" thats what they'll say.. Im just glad you didn't judge me.. I've been depressed lately after I found out..I needed to talk to you but I was scared you'd hate me.. but..**here you are to night.. ** _

_(To Hinata approximatly around the age of 18 or so)**

* * *

**_

  
**Sakura  
**I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
**I would watch me fall apart. **

_**Who I Am, Hates Who I've Been -Relient K**_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been one week since Sasuke left.. I haven't told anyone I was there when he left. I don't feel like being pressured to answer questions, he didn't teLl me anything about where his exact location would be.. It's been quiet in the village. I just want to forget it all, but its to hard. I want to believe Sasuke will come back, but I can't be sure. I hope he does. My heart raced so fast that night.. I wish I'd never felt that way.. it was different from a crush type of race.. it was more of a caring race.. Maybe everyone is right, I only THINK I like him.. I don't want to think about it. Anymore.. and **I would watch me fall apart..

* * *

**_

**Ino  
**if I could turn back the hands of time  
and start all over I would  
stead of everything bein all bad  
**everything will be all good **

_**Confessions part 1 -Usher**_

The chunin exams was hell.. I didn't want to fight Sakura.. I felt so bad through it all. Its true we both like Sasuke but, I don't understand why we had to be arch enemies ever since.. If I could change everything.. I would... **Everything will be all good..****

* * *

**

**Shikamaru**  
I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind erased and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But I cant get past the dial tone  
Racking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
**I cant keep going this way **

_**Crushed -Rosette ** _

_Fuck, Thinking has never been this hard... ...now that I think about it.. I've never been hard about thinking either.. anyways.. She gave me her number so.. she expects me to call right? I would think so.. I mean, why would she if she doesn't want me to talk to her? I mean, it's not like she lives next door, I cant just say "i was walking past and decided to stop by!" she lives like.. miles away! I'll just call her and say "Yo.. I was bored so letS talk.." thats normal enough.. oh what am I thinking, This was a one-time thing and she ony gave me her number because she wants to be my friend. .. or maybe she wants me to ask her out because she likes ME, and she thinks I'm just playing oblivious.. fuck.. **I can't keep going this way.. ** _

(ABOUT TEMARI)

* * *

**  
Choji  
**Pain- With out love.  
Pain- Can't get enough.  
Pain- I like it rough,  
**'cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. **

_**Pain -Three Days Grace ** _

_Figures. I finally get a girl to be my friend, and she likes the pretty boy. But I suppose it's better to have her as a friend rather then not.. But I like her so much..I can't even bring up the subject.. but I'll suffer through it,** 'cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all ** _

(About Ino)  
**

* * *

Neji  
**

(About Ino)Cause i didnt mean to hurt her  
I didnt mean to push her away  
I'd tell her that i'm sorry  
**But she'd just throw it back in my face **

_**She Laughed At Me -Driver ** _

I think I just hurt the feelings of the only girl whos nice to me.. other then Hinata of course... I can't say sorry.. Im Neji.. Neji Hyuuga doesn't say sorry. (sigh) What Have I gotten myself into? I could give her a flower..** But she'd just throw it back in my face..**

(Tenten)

* * *

**Tenten  
**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and **the magic is lost **

_**Bad Day -Daniel Powter ** _

_I know he didn't mean it. But im not giving in. I want him to say sorry.. I hope he does before** the magic is lost... ** _

(Neji)

* * *

**  
Lee  
**She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
**She really doesn't know what to do **

_**Gallery -Mario Vazquez ** _

_I do not think Sakura really has a crush on Sasuke. I've told her time and time again. She did not seem suprised when he went missing a week ago. I do not know what happened, but I believe Sakura has gotten over him.. I hung out with her the day after he had left. She said she was sad, but not depressed. She said she was ok but not happy. She said she was thankfull Naruto had not left to.. she said she was thankfull I was around to be there for her.. She told me everything and now..** she really doesn't know what to do..****

* * *

**_

**Gaara**  
Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around **and I fell **

_**Bad Boy -Cascada**_

You turned on me. Of all people.. My own father. You hated me. You let me down.** And I Fell.  
**

* * *

**  
Temari  
**She like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
And she cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
Cuz she was livin** la vida loca **

_**The Thong Song -Sisqo ** _

_No. Im not a slut. Im not a whore. Im not a teen mom. I dont follow fashions. I dont care what people think of me. I hang out with boys, But Im not batting for the other team. and Im not what you'd expect. My family isn't what most consider "normal". We're far from it. We're just projects for our father to toy with, to destory if need be. Death was our fairy tale ending, We're classified as crazy, unwanted and good for nothings. What do we do? We tell them off, and live** la vida loca.****

* * *

**_

**Kankuro**  
Life is a highway,  
I wanna ride it all night long.  
If your goin' my way,  
I wanna drive it **all night long. **

_**Life is a highway -Rascal Flatts (the remake) ** _

_I'm'a crazy mo'fucka and I live by no rules, and party** all night long.  
****

* * *

**and thats all for now. im lazy tired n have soon in les then 10 hours_

and thats all for now. im lazy tired n have soon in les then 10 hours

Lyrics from azlyrics ANND Sarahh

ok, Y'know what! Thank you to the people who took the time to REVIEW!

-LovingTheOgre  
-Karkadann  
-Atemswhitetigermew  
-MutantPopTarts  
and Katie!

See? They are nice, cause they review. Now you be nice to and review :D


End file.
